The purpose of this project is to descibe the physiological and pharmacological factors which regulate the metabolism of a neuroendocrine organ, the pineal gland. These investigations are conducted within a hierarchy of levels of biologics organization, including the interactions of the pineal gland with environmental lighting, stress, drugs, endocrine organs, and the central nervous system. Studies related to the central nervous system also prove the fundamental nature of the biological clock governing biological rhythms.